


Salvation

by Revel_In_It



Series: The Salvation Series [1]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alpha Yoo Kihyun, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Biting, Eventual Smut, Light Angst, M/M, Minor Violence, Pack Dynamics, Porn With Plot, Top Yoo Kihyun, kiho, only at the beginning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 07:42:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16512122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Revel_In_It/pseuds/Revel_In_It
Summary: Kihyun saves Hoseok from dying at the hands of a rival pack leader- a decision he quickly regrets.





	Salvation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mrtvejpes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrtvejpes/gifts).



His breath was like fire and ice, a sharp sting followed quickly by something that should’ve dulled the pain.

Hoseok didn’t dare turn his head, for fear of looking the beast in the eyes and losing himself completely, but the desire to do so clawed at his insides just as badly as the man clawed at his thighs. His own cruel nature aside - telling him that things like this were what he was made for - he was sure he wouldn’t make it through this encounter. Not this time, never again.

Shielding his face from the spittle that oozed from the man’s mouth, he saw the first drops of blood splashing down on the dirty, wet pavement.

“I don’t want to die,” he lied, voice as bold as he dared muster. The man yanked him to his feet and spun him around, slamming him back against the alleyway door.

“You think you’re worth the kill?” The man spat to the side and brought his twisted grin to Hoseok’s neck. The claw of his right hand sunk into the flesh of Hoseok’s hip, then retracted. “You’re not even worth claiming.” There was no ice in his breath now. Only the stinking, wet heat and pointed fangs ready to lash out if Hoseok opened his mouth once more. “All you are is another notch on my belt, _omega._ That’s it.”

Through the thick, dank air of the ebon alleyway, another voice rang out. “A belt I’ll use to strangle you with if you don’t let him go.”

The man tossed Hoseok to the pavement and whirled around, his bodily weapons at the ready. Hoseok heard him respond, but the words were a jumble in his head. He was losing blood at a rapid pace.

He heard the snap of bone and gnashing of teeth as they tore through hardened flesh and muscle. The world around him started to swirl and blacken. The last thing that echoed in his ears was a loud yelp, and the darkness swallowed him.

 

+

 

Neon red seeped into the corners of Hoseok’s eyes as his lids began to flutter open on their own. He forced himself to keep them closed, despite all his instincts telling him that the smells of this place were unfamiliar, and that most were unwelcomed. Only one scent wafting through the heavy air peaked his senses, yet he remained blanketed by blackness.

It was maple, so similar to that freshly extracted from the tree of the same name. Hoseok thought of the pancakes his mother used to make him, when he was young and times were better.

Before he knew what it meant to be an omega.

He wiggled his toes, then his fingers. Twitched his ears as he listened to the strange, muffled sounds that seemed to circle him, then fade away. He flexed the muscles in his calves, then his thighs, and searing pain shot through every nerve in his body.

“You should know better than that,” said a strange voice from somewhere nearby. “It hasn’t even been half a day yet.” The voice drew closer, along with the scent.

Hoseok opened his eyes. His vision was blurry, but he could see the small figure’s outline, silhouetted by the flickering neon behind it. “Who are you?” he choked out, tasting blood in the back of his throat. “Where am I?”

A calloused fingertip brushed across his lips, closing them. “My name is Kihyun. You’re in a safe place.” Hoseok moved his lips to speak again, but Kihyun shushed him. “You need to rest more, omega. I promise that no one will hurt you here.”

Hoseok tried to squeak out his name, hating it when others called him omega, though nothing came out but the strain for a full breath.

Kihyun’s voice was soft and sweet; a tone that could melt the hardest of hearts. He smoothed his hand along Hoseok’s cheek and down to his jaw, careful with his touch, like he was inspecting a wound that Hoseok couldn’t feel. The warm sensation lulled Hoseok into a calmer state, and his eyes began to close again.

He had already accepted death, so giving trust to this new alpha meant little to him.

Kihyun stayed by his side until sleep dragged him under.

 

+

 

A rush of hearty maple snapped Hoseok out of his slumber. He sat up with a movement too fast for the deep wounds littered across his body to stay shut, splitting a few at the seams and causing him to recoil with a wordless scream. Kihyun was standing over him in a heartbeat, his hands pressing down on the gashes with a damp cloth.

“Dammit, boy! You’ll never heal if you continue to be so unruly.”

Hoseok hadn’t even realized that his wounds had been stitched closed. With balled fists and his lower lip bitten between his teeth, he lied back and let Kihyun redress them. He was sure that death would hurt less, but the smell of sweet maple filling his lungs distracted him until Kihyun was finished.

“I won’t do this again,” Kihyun hissed. “So be careful.”

Hoseok cautiously sat back up and took in the site of the alpha looming over him. Fading silver hair framed a face with the sharpest features he had ever seen. Black roots gave Kihyun’s eyes an even darker purple hue, but the neon light had been replaced by the eerie glow of small lamps scattered throughout the room, and in those eyes, Hoseok could see spots of gold and green. Kihyun’s body was nearly half the size of Hoseok’s, but the sheer power that seeped from him was more than enough to tell Hoseok that Kihyun was pack leader.

For a few quiet moments, the alpha and omega just stared at each other. Hoseok didn’t know if it was day or night; the windows covered by thick blankets and nailed to the walls. He didn’t dare ask.

Kihyun sat down on the edge of the bed, studying him. “Tell me, omega, why were you in my neighborhood? Was it drugs? Money?” He took a sniff of the air. “Your impending heat, perhaps?”

“My name is Hoseok, and I’d appreciate if you called me only that.”

Kihyun stifled a scoff and cracked his jaw. Hoseok continued.

“Would you believe me if I told you it was none of those things?” When Kihyun didn’t respond, Hoseok slunked down on the bed. “I came to find the man that killed my alpha. His death needed to be avenged.”

The scoff slipped out now. “And what, you thought it was wise to come to that fight with just your muscle? Strength or not, you’re no match for an alpha like the one I saved you from.”

“Is he dead?”

“Yes. Consider yourself lucky I have eyes and ears at every corner.”

“Luck is something meant only for those with biology different than my own. I don’t care whether or not I live or die, but I had to at least try.”

Kihyun’s shoulders stiffened as he stood. Whatever calmness he had given Hoseok at first was washed away in an instant, replaced by a strong scent that meant the omega best be careful.

“Who was your alpha?” he said through his teeth.

“His name was Changkyun, but you wouldn’t know him. He and I had no pack, no allegiance to anyone but each other.”

Heavy footsteps filled the air when Kihyun began to pace. His hands were balled into tight fists and the veins in his neck seemed to ripple as shadows passed over them. “This bold facade you carry- did your alpha tolerate it?” Hoseok puffed his chest but did not answer. Kihyun grabbed him by the chin and stared hard at him until he laxed. “Well, _I_ _won’t_ ,” he snarled. “I took over this neighborhood and this pack because of unruly omegas like you.” He released Hoseok’s chin with a jolt and curled his lips. “I’ll give you one more day to heal, then you’re out.”

“I would heal faster if you-,”

Kihyun threw a hand up. “Don’t you _dare_ ask me to help you in that manner. You aren’t even grateful for what I’ve done so far. I ended the life of another alpha and brought you here out of the goodness of my heart. Your disrespect would be the death of you if I was anyone else.”

Hoseok stared at Kihyun now. His disregard of the alpha’s words was clouded more so because of the boy’s rough beauty. It reminded him of Changkyun, and the longer he kept quiet, the more he found himself getting lost in the deep pools of Kihyun’s striking eyes.

“I thought you said this was a safe place,” Hoseok said, shifting on the bed to try and follow Kihyun as the alpha headed towards the door. “Don’t you want my safety?”

Kihyun whirled around, his eyes a tight, dark line. “You’re here because this is the only place where I know my secrets will be kept as such. The moment you leave these confines, I expect you to leave town as well. Your safety _inside_ these walls may mean something, but the moment you’re out, I’ll no longer care.” Before he slipped out the door, he said, “Don’t expect anymore courtesies from me either, _omega_.”

 

+

 

Time slowed down. When Hoseok slept, he dreamed of Kihyun. When he was awake, he studied the way the alpha moved in his presence; so different from when they first had met. He wanted Kihyun to accept him, even love him if he could will it so. Thoughts of not wanting to live anymore slipped away one by one.

Kihyun didn’t tell him to leave.

Two days passed like this; one more than Hoseok had expected to stay. Kihyun dressed his wounds but rarely spoke, even when spoken to, so eventually, Hoseok stopped speaking as well. He watched, and waited, and hoped for something more.

On the third day, when Kihyun came in to change his bandages, Hoseok couldn’t take their silence any longer. He grabbed the alpha’s wrist just as he turned to leave. Kihyun hissed at him, but didn’t pull away.

“If you don’t care about what happens to me on the outside, why are you letting me heal?”

“I would be a terrible pack leader if I let an injured omega back out into the streets.”

“But don’t you have beta’s, or other omega’s to do things like this for you?”

Kihyun narrowed his glare and his scent began to shift, giving warning. “You will know no one from this pack but me.” The words were harsh, but his tone was soft. His hand began to quiver in Hoseok’s hold.

In that moment, Hoseok realized something.

“How can a leader as strong as you continue to live without a claim?” He knew his words would receive repercussions, but the sharp sting of the back of Kihyun’s hand would be worth whatever he might divulge in anger.

Kihyun pulled his wrist from Hoseok’s grip and raised it, but did not strike. He pursed his lips and growled lowly in the back of his throat.

Hoseok watched him leave, much more hesitant than the previous days.

 

+

 

There were two things that Hoseok was sure of: one, that Kihyun didn’t have an omega he claimed as his own, and two, that he desperately needed a shower.

He could clean up in the small half bathroom, but wash rags and stale soap were nothing compared to the satisfying sizzle of a hot shower. He was also desperate to breathe fresh, outside air again.

“Thank you, Kihyun,” he said as the alpha changed the dressings on his leg. Kihyun disregarded him, intent on finishing the job and leaving as quickly as he could.

“You’re healed enough here, but I’m worried about the wound on your side. It isn’t healing as fast as it should be.” Hoseok bit his lip to keep from stating the obvious. Kihyun noticed. “It’s not going to happen, so put the thought out of your mind right now.”

The mild shift in Kihyun’s mannerisms and the way he scrunched his brows when deeply focused told a thousand tales, and Hoseok wanted to know them all. Being unfamiliar with this specific pack’s rules made things he wanted to say and ask even more difficult. But the days that had passed gave away a hint of Kihyun’s secrets- he was starting to accept Hoseok.

“What happened?” Hoseok asked, knowing that Kihyun knew full well what he was talking about. The silence that stretched between them was maddening.

“Killed,” Kihyun finally said. His voice was shaking. “And I won’t claim just to have someone by my side.” His hand trembled when he secured the bandage over the wound on Hoseok’s side. The color of his irises began to darken.

“But all alphas need their omega. It’s biology. It’s our nature to be as one.”

Kihyun swallowed hard and shifted his gaze. His eyes were black as pitch. “I’m picky,” he said through his teeth.

“I wish I knew what you were looking for.”

Kihyun was out the door in a heartbeat.

 

+

 

Hoseok was awoken by an ache in his groin that he hadn’t felt in some time. His senses were on fire. He could smell every alpha in the building; probably in the adjoining buildings too. But over all of them, he could smell Kihyun.

His eyelids fluttered when he sat up and stretched his aching muscles. The room was mostly dark; just a single lamp to give light. On a dresser near the door, there was a stack of folded clothes and a towel. Before he reached them, the outside lock crunched and clicked, and Kihyun stepped inside and motioned for him to come.

“Follow me.”

Within a matter of seconds, all other scents from nearby alphas disappeared, leaving nothing but a linger in the air. Hoseok’s bare feet were dry and cracked as he crossed the room. His leg didn’t feel so bad, but his side felt like someone had stabbed him with a hot poker.

Kihyun lifted his shirt when he was close enough and inspected the wound. It was infected, surrounded by deep shades of purples and reds and greens, looking nothing like it should for the care it had received.

Hoseok chose not to look down at it. He knew the site would make him lurch, and the last thing he wanted to do was show any signs of weakness. Kihyun grabbed the clothes and towel and started down the hallway.

“Where are you taking me?” Hoseok asked, trying not to clutch his side. The hallway was long and only lit by a few flickering lights that cast odd shadows across the floor. He still couldn’t get a sense of what this place actually was.

“You need to shower and have that wound looked at before the infection spreads. I’ve called in one of my betas to assist you.”

“ _You’re_ not going to help me?”

Kihyun shot Hoseok a pointed glare. “Not while you’re in heat. I may be an alpha without a mate, but I’m not stupid.” He stopped at a doorway and shoved Hoseok inside. “Go shower, but be careful. Minhyuk will be in shortly.”

 

+

 

The beta Minhyuk was an interesting fellow. His bright yellow hair framed his face like a messy crown, and the smile he wore practically lit up the room when he entered. Hoseok hadn’t been sure whether or not to shower before the boy showed up, so he chose to wait.

As Minhyuk inspected Hoseok’s wound, a range of emotions crossed his face, yet he said nothing.  The omega knew better than to speak to him without being spoken to first, but when he saw the long, deep scar etched across his throat, he knew what had happened.

Minhyuk could not speak.

Hoseok pretended not to notice the scar. If he was meant to know its origin, he’d be told.

The beta helped Hoseok undress, lingering on his lower half when the pants fell to the floor. He glanced up at Hoseok with a glimmer in his eyes. Hoseok blushed and looked away.

After a shower that wasn’t nearly hot or long enough, Minhyuk applied some kind of salve that made Hoseok’s stomach queasy, and redressed the wound. Before he led the omega back to his room, he gave Hoseok a handful of pills to take, and mouthed the words, _do as he says,_ and Hoseok, though hesitant, nodded in agreement.

 

+

 

It was hours before Kihyun returned to Hoseok’s room. Hours that Hoseok spent writhing in pain from the swell of his heat and the sting in his side.

Kihyun brought him some food and sat there, watching him eat.

“How are you able to be pack master without a mate?” Hoseok asked as he swallowed the last bit of his sandwich. Again, he expected Kihyun to strike him, but the blow never came.

“I killed the former leader. The rest of the pack had no choice but to fall in line.” He spoke flatly, but there was something in the subtle movements of his body that told Hoseok he was reminiscing.

“Did he take what was yours?”

Kihyun closed his eyes briefly. When they opened, they were as dark as night and filled with tears. “Mine? You say that like my omega was property.” Hoseok shrugged a shoulder. “Omega’s are not property, Hoseok. At least, they shouldn’t be, and they _aren’t_ in this pack. But yes, the former pack leader killed my mate, so I ended his life and took control. No one dares question my authority, and that’s the way it will remain.” He stood to leave but Hoseok stopped him.

“Please, Kihyun. Don’t leave me. Stay a little longer. Talk with me. _Anything_.”

Kihyun looked away, shielding his unraveling expression from Hoseok’s prying eyes.

“Tell me the real reason you’ve let me stay here so long,” Hoseok pleaded.

“I have to get back to the pack. I’ve already been around you for too long, and have kept them away from this place since the start of your heat. They’re getting anxious and want to know what’s going on. It’s bad enough that I’m losing business having to keep other alphas away because of you. Don’t make it any harder than it has to be.”

“You could stop it,” Hoseok whispered. “If you’d just quit being so stubborn.”

Kihyun was at his throat in a heartbeat, but his grip was loose. Hoseok could tell that his heat was starting to have a serious effect on the alpha, but he didn’t know why Kihyun was fighting so hard against it.

“You couldn’t handle me,” Kihyun gritted. He kept his warning to a purely physical thing. “Even if I was gentle. And especially not in the state you’re body is in right now. If you must relieve some of the pressure, no one is stopping you, but make it quick. I need to get this place back to normal.”

He left without another word.

 

+

 

Hoseok felt strange pleasuring himself in such an unfamiliar place. Days there or not, he still didn’t know what kind of place it _was_ to begin with.

He would clean himself up in the sink and start the cycle again, but nothing felt as good as being taken. At least the pain in his side was starting to ease up.

When Kihyun finally returned, it was obvious that Hoseok’s scent was permeating every wall and every crack. He could barely form a coherent sentence.

“It will be over soon,” Hoseok said, pulling a blanket over his body, hoping to mask the smell but knowing that nothing he could do would actually help. “My heats never last long, thankfully.”

“But they’re strong. I’ve had to set up security around the perimeter of this building to keep any unwanted alphas away.” The more he focused, the easier it was to speak clearly. “The medicine Minhyuk gave you will do its job quickly.” He pulled the blanket off of Hoseok and lifted his shirt, then removed the bandage. A grimace flitted over his face but he wiped it away.

“Any better?” Hoseok asked, still determined not to look at the wound.

“Not as much as I’d hoped, but the infection is receding.” There was a long silence between them before he spoke again. He chose his words very carefully. “If I help you heal, that will be _it_ for us. You’ll leave and never return… Do we have a deal?”

Hoseok wanted to protest because he didn’t want to leave. But if Kihyun was willing to help him, maybe there was also a chance that he could convince the alpha to let him stay.

“You don’t have to fuck me,” he whispered. “There are other ways to help me heal.”

Kihyun gritted his teeth together and flashed his tiny fangs before he left Hoseok alone, again.

 

+

 

Hoseok’s heat receded hours later. The sounds he had heard upon his first awakening returned. With his body in a better state and his mind able to focus more keenly, he realized that the place he was in was some kind of biker bar.

Roaring engines from outside and the strike of chalked tips striking pool balls pressed in through the thin walls that held him. He found himself repeatedly going over to the door, trying to pick up Kihyun’s scent, but with his heat gone, his sense of smell was not as strong.

He let sleep suck him under, and another day passed.

 

+

“Tell me about your former mate.”

Kihyun stopped mid-pour and set the jug of water down on the stand next to Hoseok’s bed. His hands began to shake. “His name was Jooheon, and he was perfect in every way.” He sighed and clenched his fists. “Except for one thing - his sharp tongue. It got him in trouble more often than I care to admit. It’s the reason why he was killed.”

Hoseok thought about all the things Kihyun had revealed to him so far. He put the pieces together in his head, and reached for Kihyun’s hand. The alpha let him take it.

“Is that why you’ve let me stay? Because I remind you of him?”

Kihyun answered low and slow and careful. “Aside from your appearance, yes.” He sat down next to Hoseok and entwined their fingers. “I’ve told the others about you,” he said softly. Bit by bit, all his hard edges seemed to fall away. “I know the things I’ve said to you have been confusing, cruel even, but I didn’t know what to do with you. Every part of me said I should cast you out, yet I couldn’t bring myself to do it. It was Minhyuk that made me see the reasoning.”

Hoseok took a deep breath and tried to get a sense of Kihyun’s rut, but no such smell was apparent. When the alpha turned to him with wet eyes and a forlorn look, he threw caution to the wind, and pulled him in for a kiss.

Kihyun didn’t stop him. Not at first.

“You don’t know what you’re asking for, Hoseok,” he said, rising from the bed. “Being a member of my pack means that there are rules to follow. If you stray from those rules, there are severe consequences.”

“But you would protect me. You could keep me in line.”

“Not if you continue to live so recklessly. When I told you I took over this pack to keep unruly omegas like you out, I wasn’t kidding. There were other reasons, yes, but if I want to keep my title, I cannot show weakness or make poor decisions.”

Hoseok turned on his side and pulled the blanket from his body. He was naked, and already half hard. In the shimmer of red neon light and a soft, iridescent glow, his skin was glistening.

“Let me prove to you that choosing me is not a poor decision, alpha. Let me show my allegiance to you and this pack.”

Kihyun’s lips were quivering. He stared at the wound on Hoseok’s side and then to his cock. He could smell the sweet scent of Hoseok’s slick as it slid in slow motion down the curve of his ass.

His resistance fell away even more.

The omega could snap him in two if he chose not to resist. Crush him under a mass of muscle and thick, heavy bones. And though nothing of the sort would ever happen, his desire to tame the beast in his bed became an overwhelming thing.

Hoseok saw the shift in his eyes. He watched that  levy of resistance so deeply rooted inside the alpha break like it was made from tissue paper.

Kihyun licked his lips and reached out with twitching fingers. He clutched at Hoseok’s hip, and hovered above the wound, breathing in. With his mouth salivating, he began to lap it.

Hoseok’s body trembled. Kihyun gripped him harder.

“Tell me I can trust you, Hoseok,” Kihyun said as he raised his eyes to stare at the beautiful omega in his grasp. “Tell me you won’t bring anything unwanted into this pack.” Saliva dripped from his mouth and splashed into the wound.

Hoseok made his promise and pushed his hip into Kihyun’s hold.

Kihyun bared his teeth, and bit down.

 

+

 

Hoseok’s wound healed in a matter of hours.

As a youth, he had heard stories of alphas who possessed the ability to heal and cure with just their bite, but he’d gone out on a limb assuming that Kihyun was one of them.

It was a leap of faith when all else seemed doomed to him, and his life begged for meaning.

Kihyun had chosen to leave him alone after he’d given Hoseok his gift, but the omega knew he was hovering just outside the door, cautious and waiting and hopeful that he’d chosen wisely.

When he felt the alpha’s desire was strong enough, he went to the door and placed his hands upon it. He felt Kihyun breathe through the thick wood, and he turned the handle.

“They know I’ve made my decision,” Kihyun said. He trailed his fingers down the omega’s bare torso and over the slope of his hip. Hoseok shuddered at the touch and let himself be guided backwards towards the bed. “Are you ready for this bond?”

There was no indecision in Hoseok’s mind,  and no more in Kihyun’s either. Kihyun’s scent washed over him like a veil of billowing smoke. He placed his hands on the bed and offered his backside, glancing over his shoulder to watch as the alpha who once had shunned him began to strip his clothing away piece by piece.

Slick ran down the backs of his thighs. Kihyun’s hands were hot when they dragged up the tightened muscles and squeezed the flesh of his ass. He let his head fall to the mattress and spread his legs further apart to accommodate their height difference.

Kihyun’s cock swelled to life. It was much larger than Hoseok had previously thought, but he wanted nothing more than to be filled to the hilt, pain or not.

“I cannot be gentle,” Kihyun said, his voice barely above a whisper. “If I’m gentle, I’ll knot, and neither of us is ready for that.”

Hoseok begged to differ, but he agreed. Slick pulsed from him. Kihyun bent down and nipped at his spine.

The alpha’s hands began to wander, feeling every curve and dip along Hoseok’s back and sides. His cock pressed between Hoseok’s ass, rubbing up and down and swelling even larger as the slick coated it. In the back of his throat, he was growling. The deep, rich sound penetrated every pore, every nerve in Hoseok’s pliant and waiting body.

Kihyun lifted Hoseok up just enough to run his nose and lips along the omega’s scent gland, eliciting a thrilling moan from them both. Hoseok bore down on the bed. His fingers clasped and tore at the bedsheets.

Kihyun growled louder and pushed into his entrance.

Agonizing seconds passed. The girth of the alpha’s cock breaching the tightness of the omega’s ass brought an overwhelming wave of pain and pleasure. Hoseok groaned through it and cried out into the mattress.

The fire in his body was now a welcomed thing.

Once his cock was buried deep, Kihyun stilled his body and breathed his new omega deep into his lungs. “Your scent is like nothing I’ve ever known,” he said. “I will cherish it, as I will cherish you.”

Hoseok looked back over his shoulder with wet eyes and parted lips. “Take me, Kihyun. Take all of me.”

Kihyun snarled against his skin and dragged his cock back, then snapped his hips forward, and the dance officially began.

His thrusts were relentless, the head of his cock targeted on the spot that made Hoseok see stars. The only caution he took was to keep his claws retracted; Hoseok didn’t need another wound so soon. He bit the omega in various spots, not yet breaking skin, but close,,, so close. He lapped his tongue over every bite, soothing the sting then finding another spot to plant his teeth.

Hoseok writhed underneath him, willing his strong muscles to hold the weight of them both. He cried out his alpha’s name like a song- a song meant only for one.

Kihyun pulled out and spun him around, pressing small hands to his chest and forcing him onto his back. Hoseok complied, spreading his legs and letting the alpha take in the beauty before him.

“Taste me, alpha,” Hoseok begged. “Taste all of me.”

Kihyun pushed his legs apart even further and buried his face in Hoseok’s ass. He lapped at the slick like it was sustenance and bit a line down his inner thigh, but he knew what Hoseok wanted the most, and his taste buds pleaded for more.

Rising to meet the omega’s eyes, he buried his cock again and brought his lips to Hoseok’s neck. The scent gland surged with pheromones, and his tiny fangs appeared.

“ _You are mine_ ,” he growled before striking.

Hoseok’s body jolted and his hands flew to Kihyun’s back, holding the alpha as close as he could. Moans spilled from his swollen lips just as easily as blood spilled into Kihyun’s mouth.

When he finally tore his teeth away, Kihyun pinned Hoseok’s shoulders to the mattress and forced their eyes to lock. He came deep inside with a heady groan. Hoseok came as well, his cock wedged between their sweat drenched bodies, his breaths choppy and desperate.

They were one now. They were bonded.

Silence filled the room.

 

+

 

Though Kihyun hadn’t knotted, he chose to stay inside Hoseok until the omega’s natural bodily movements forced him out. He took care to clean Hoseok up, then took him again.

Time became a useless thing. None of Kihyun’s pack interrupted them.

It was hours before the alpha emerged from the room with his tired omega by his side. But both were greeted by warm welcomes and strong embraces.

Hoseok, who only days ago had stood at death’s door and offered himself willingly, now had a home. He had a mate and a pack that would teach him their rules and show him their ways.

When the time came, he hoped that Kihyun would breed him and truly make them a family.

But that was for other days far off; for a future that Hoseok finally had.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to B. for wanting this so badly and distracting me from all my other fics just to write a Kiho oneshot. You're my inspiration <3


End file.
